


Как могли бы мы жить и любить

by LolaRose



Category: Stories: Your Choice, Экзамен для чародея
Genre: Drama, Multi, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Он покинул их очень давно, но его присутствие отчетливо ощущается. Тень Адама, его имя, его пугающая слава так и будут птицей порхать над их головами.
Relationships: Джереми/Главный герой, Джереми/Тиана
Kudos: 1





	Как могли бы мы жить и любить

**Author's Note:**

> Концовка, в которой герой уходит с Льётольвом. 
> 
> Мне всегда казались очень запутанными отношения в этой троице.

Я бы мог тебе все рассказать,  
Да боюсь, что услышит он.  
Я устал от него бежать  
В тишину и спасительный сон

Дочка взмахивает рукой и с ее пальцев сыпятся мелкие искорки. Занятия в школе только начались, и она все еще пребывает в эйфории от обрушившихся на голову новых знаний. Впрочем, его дочь с пеленок такая любознательная. Джереми не устает ей восхищаться, а ведь когда-то он смеялся, что семейная жизнь — явно не для него. Какие дети, вы что, ведь в мире столько приключений на задницу, успеть бы вляпаться хотя бы в половину. Дочь удивляет его каждый день. Она словно вобрала в себя лучшие качества родителей, выбросив недостатки за ненужностью.

— Хорошо, — говорит Тиана и более не поясняет, но Джереми давно научился ловить ее мысли в полете.

Хорошо, что война закончилась. Дочь словно ждала наступления мирных времен, чтобы появиться на свет. Хорошо, что мы можем жить почти нормальной жизнью. Абсолютно нормальной она никогда не будет.

— Пап, а это правда? Мне сегодня сказали, что вы дружили с Адамом. Тем самым темным магом, они ведь все наврали?

Тиана сбивает шаг, и чуть не вспахивает носом землю, но Джереми вовремя подхватывает ее за локоть. Он ожидает что-то вроде «вот оно наше прогрессивное воспитание, общеобразовательная магическая школа, социализация, а надо было оставить ее на домашнем обучении», но она лишь хмурит брови, собираясь с мыслями. Дочь теперь не отстанет, пока не добьется ответа. Это у нее от Джереми.

Они никогда не прятались и не собираются это делать.

Столько лет прошло, а все равно…

— Правда, милая. Адам был очень хорошим другом, знаешь, как мы однажды с ним разыграли Берта… — он погружается в воспоминания и начинает упоенно рассказывать, но осекается, как только видит взгляд Тианы. Если бы можно было остаться в тех годах навсегда. Когда они только познакомились, когда поклялись в дружбе, когда Джереми влюбился в Тиану, а потом открыл в себе глубокие чувства к Адаму, как они целовались в коридоре академии, а потом провели ночь, и как он был счастлив, ненормально счастлив посреди всеобщего кошмара.

Теперь Берт мертв, а именем Адама пугают детей.

— Но он же злой! — резонно замечает дочь, недовольная, что веселая история про розыгрыш внезапно прервалась. Вот она и вспомнила, что изначально спрашивала.

— Его заколдовал злой маг Льётольв, Адам никогда не был плохим, милая.

Джереми наклонятся к дочери, резко поднимает за руки и раскручивает вокруг себя. Та кричит от неожиданности и восторга. Наблюдая за ними, улыбается Тиана, уже даже не делая вид, что высматривает интересные растения для гербария.

Отвлечение внимания сработало ненадолго, как бы ни был хорош в этом Джереми.

— И он ждет, чтобы его расколдовали?

— Не думаю, — вместо него отвечает Тиана. — Это уже навсегда, дорогая.

Дочь замирает в серьезным видом, словно обдумывает безумно сложную мысль, а потом криком: «Мама, там белочка!» несется к ближайшему дереву. Наверху и правда мелькает что-то бурое. Ну все, белке не поздоровится.

— Ты уверен, что стоит забивать ребенку голову?

Джереми не чувствует себя неправым. Ей успеют забить голову злыми, несправедливыми и просто бесполезными вещами. Ничто не бывает однозначно, чтобы не говорил там Ковен. А Джереми давно числится неблагополучным. Сначала из-за отца, потом из-за Адама, а однажды он и сам посмел выступить с критикой решения Ковена…

— Мы с тобой не самые благонадежные маги страны, ты ведь знаешь.

Его голос наиграно беспечен.

Тиана и Джереми на собственной шкуре ощутили, к чему приводит ложь во благо.

— Я никогда не смогу сказать, что он был плохим другом. Потому что это не так.

Адам всегда стоял за него. Он ломанулся искать его в лес, и плевать, что даже у самого Джереми хватило здравого смысла туда не соваться, он оценил этот жест. Он вспоминает это перекошенное от удивление лицо, когда они увидели друг друга в учительской. Он нахлынувшего становится больно, и Джереми ищет ладонь Тианы. Успокаивающую, надежную. Любящую.

— Скорее, это мы были так себе друзьями, — возлюбленные тоже были так себе. Ходили кругами вокруг друг друга, чтобы все завершилось так. Джереми вспоминает, как кидало его из стороны в сторону. Он, наверное, тогда немного испугался, обнаружив глубину своих чувств, попытался отрицать… Дурак, какой же дурак. Но ведь не знал, что у них почти не осталось времени.

— Объективно — мы не могли ничего сделать.

Тиана и Джереми все равно чувствуют себя виноватыми. Наверное, поэтому они и остались вместе. Как люди, способные понять друг друга по-настоящему. Как те, кто действительно любил его.

(Любили, но не знали, не сделали, не заметили).

Адама ненавидит Ковен, ненавидят маги, ненавидит весь этот гребаный мир.

Они до сих пор любят. Джереми до сих пор…

Они все боятся, до ужаса боятся той силы, что он подчинил себе. Иногда Джереми кажется, что он видит его — на развалинах очередного мира, окруженного Тенями и с кинжалом в руках. Свободного от всего, что когда-то держало его в собственном мире. Он поднимает руки и смеется от обретенного им… знания, могущества? Чего?

— Он просто не знал, чего хочет на самом деле, — говорит Тиана, и ее сережки колышутся на ветру. Джереми любуется ею. Спокойная, понимающая улыбка, ласковые темные глаза (никаких зеленых глаз в их жизни больше нет!). Годы сделали ее только лучше — Тиана расцвела зрелой самодостаточной красотой. В груди вспыхивает нежность. Он пропал, если бы не Тиана, ее рассудительность и поддержка. Говорить бы ей это почаще.

— Думаешь, он в итоге понял?

Образ Адама стоит между ними. Он будто вжился в них троих, пустил отправляющие корни по венам.

— Пожалел ли?

Нашел ли то, что искал? Ответы и контроль над бурлящей силой, такой, что невозможно было сдерживать в рамках тела.

Этот диалог они прокручивают раз за разом, словно заводят музыкальную шкатулку с одной единственной мелодией. Меняется только последовательность реплик и слов.

— Думаю, повезет, если мы никогда этого не узнаем.

Ради спокойного детства их дочери и ее будущего. Ради ее счастья, ведь свое Джереми благополучно запорол.

Смешно вспоминать, как он сам злился за отца и его упорные на грани помешательства попытки найти маму. Сам он ведь едва не бросился за Бертом тогда, в жерло разгорающейся войны. Остановила его Тиана. Мудрая, не потерявшая голову от горя (но и ей было больно, Джереми это чувствовал, боль впилась в них обоих, связывая крепче железной цепи).  
— Берт не совсем… нормален, ты же видишь.

Та стычка с Льёетольвом, полученные травмы… Берт и правда все больше напоминал безумца.

— Ты не будешь с ним в безопасности, Джем. И… — ей было трудно говорить эти слова, но Тиана осознавала свою правоту, поэтому продолжила, зная, что причинит боль обоим. — Даже если вы его найдете, ты думаешь, что он вернется?

И правда, чего они ждут? Что Адам радостно раскроет объятия? Все, ребята, поиграли и хватит, теперь можно и домой.

Он убил Артура, он забирал жизни множества людей, словно коллекционируя их предсмертные вздохи. Он вел за собой Тени, которые безоговорочно ему подчинялись.

Когда нашли тело Берта, Джереми понял, что Тиана во всем была права.

Тело, которое растерзали Тени. Казалось, Джереми и сам видел, как Адам остпает назад, взмахивает растрепанными волосами и одними губами шепчет: «Прости, прости, я не хотел». Или же он с усмешкой отдавал приказ слугам и не мог отвести взгляд от того, как они пожирали Берта заживо…

Наверное, сейчас Джереми бы его не узнал. Такие вещи не могут не воздействовать, не могут не менять что-то снаружи и внутри. Вечное присутствие тьмы и смерти не могло не оставить свой отпечаток.

Но у Джереми не получается ненавидеть. Вместо ненависти только тянущаяся где-то в районе сердца боль. Он, наверное, так и умрет однажды — от инфаркта, в свой самый последний миг продолжая чувствовать боль и сожаление. И видеть перед собой то лицо, каким он запомнил его в последний день.

— Я ведь искал его во снах, — и иногда казалось, что он видит промелькнувшую рялом тень, ощущает чье-то легкое касание. Джереми звал, кричал, срывая голос (его будила перепуганная Тиана), но Адам так и не ответил.

Они с Тианой спрятались, закрылись со своим горем, не в силах просто переступить через произошедшее и пойти дальше. Никто из тех, кто тогда оказался рядом с Адамом, не смог.

Сломанные вещи никогда не станут новыми.

Тиана качает головой и обнимает его. Джереми привлекает ее к себе плотнее, чтобы ощущать ее руки на своих плечах, тепло ее тела. Он чуть прикрывает глаза и тут же распахивает, потому что за спиной Тианы… Нет, нет там ничего и никого.

— Он не придет, Джем. Но мы ведь неплохо справляемся.

— Конечно. Я люблю тебя, люблю нашу семью.

Он покинул их очень давно, но его присутствие отчетливо ощущается. Они живут с тремя сердцами на двоих уже много лет. Любовь Джереми к Тиане переплелась с нерастраченной любовью к Адаму, жестоко оборванной, так, что теперь и не отличить одно от другого. Он был и рад распутать этот узел, но, кажется, они теперь вместе до самого конца.

Тень Адама, его имя, его пугающая слава так и будут птицей порхать над их головами.

Тиана размыкает объятия, нежно целует его в лоб и поворачивается в сторону, куда убежала дочь.

— Не убегай далеко! — кричит Тиана дочери. Собирание гербария явно сорвалось. Да и вообще эти задания для школы явно придумывают для того, чтобы от души помутить родителей.

— Надеюсь, она не поймала белку, иначе затискает животное.

— Бедная белка!

В этом вся Тиана. Добрая и сострадающая. Джереми заливисто смеётся, наблюдая, как она спешит на помощь белке, протискиваясь сквозь кусты. Да любое животное от этого шума сразу же убежало.  
Уже из-за деревьев до него доносится ворчливое:

— Если теперь все наши семейные прогулки будут похожи на это…

Волосы на затылке встают дыбом, он чувствует, что там, за его спиной кто-то есть. Темное и страшное, наблюдающее из открытой бреши. Сердце пропускает удар от радости, предвкушение или же первобытного ужаса. Джереми оборачивается…

Ничего.

Показалось.

Так и жить нам втроем сто лет ©


End file.
